


Fated, it was

by MinaRen



Series: As the time goes, so do we [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben and Rey run away, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaRen/pseuds/MinaRen
Summary: At the center of a raging war, Rey finds out she's pregnant.





	1. Discovering

**Author's Note:**

> This work came to my mind right after I finished 'Long time no see', this happens five years before it, you don't need to read that one to understand this one, but you are welcome to do so!

She erases the med-droid memory as soon as she hears the results. Some part of her must be rushing in panic, but right now her mind is numb.

How did this happen?

Well, she did know _how._ Just the memory of all those nights spent in the arms of the enemy as he held her gently while he whispered sweet, forbidden things, made her blush.

How could she have been so careless?

She should have gone to the medbay right after that first night they spent together. Her knowledge of sex had been rather… limited. But she knew what could have happened, what was happening now. She has thought they were safe, since he _technically_ hadn’t been really there. She had trusted the force, and omnipotent thing it was; it had done what she saw fit to do.

Now that she knew it, many things started to make sense. She had missed her monthly courses, but had ignored it, for she had never been regular. Nothing had seemed to stay in her stomach for long during the morning, she had thought it was some virus, or that her body never got used to receiving food so often. Her breast had been sore.

The reality was simpler.

She was pregnant.

Eleven weeks pregnant in the middle of a war. She paled, recalling that near death encounter she had two weeks ago during a battle. She could have lost her and her child’s life there. And _he_ would have never known.

‘’Rey?’’ It was Rose’s worried voice that took her back. She had insisted on waiting for Rey outside the room.

‘’Coming!’’ She jumped of the table, still in shock.

.

.

Later, she tried to meditate as she sat on her bunk. Being the last Jedi came with a few privileges, she had private quarters, while most of the shared room with their fellow Resistance members. She had never cared much for them, but with the forcebond connecting them at any time and the recent _evolution_ of their relationship, Rey had started to appreciate the privacy the small place provided.

She just could not focus enough, her mind swirling with the recent news. What would she do about it? If she kept it, what would she tell her friends? Rey simply couldn’t hide the pregnancy for much longer with her slight frame, the bump would soon give her away. And the General, _stars_ , what would the General think? Rey had a feeling that Leia would know, once the child had grown it would be difficult to ignore her son’s distinctive features on them.

She would not give her away, Rey trusted, she may be disappointed on her, but she would never rat her out on it. And her friends… Maybe she could simply tell them that the father wasn’t in the picture

The father.

Rey took a deep breath, frowning as she closed her eyes.

She could feel de beginning of a headache forming behind her eyelids. 

Kylo Ren to the galaxy, Ben to her. Public enemy of the Resistance, leader of the First Order. Hers in their secret nights together.

A pang of fear went through her spine, before an unwanted feeling invaded her. It had been at least two years since she had last dreaded a forcebond connection, usually she would wait eagerly on the night for their time together. But not this time.

What if he tried to take their child away? To shape them into the next leader of the Order. To do what Vader had tried to do with Luke all those years ago.

She shook her head, trying to keep those thoughts away, it was the dark talking to her. Two years ago she would have truly thought something like that. But then again, she wouldn’t have been having a baby with him back on then.

Ben was no Vader.

She was going to tell him and together they would come to a solution.

Every treat became lesser when they fought it together, and this was no battle in Snoke’s Supremacy. It was probably more difficult than that, she thought. But still, they would face it together.

Amongst so many uncertainties, she was sure of that.

The force buzzed around her, as if summoned, she could feel their connection appear. The energy vibrated and she felt _him_ appear, so powerful and strong.

_Hers only._

Suddenly, strong, muscled, arms wrapped around her. Light kisses were placed in her neck, a warm breath huffed. She shivered pleasantly, melting in his embrace. She had missed him dearly, having gone to long without seeing him. 

When he was there with her, holding her as if his life depended on it, Rey could forget about everything. A lifetime in Jakku had left her wanting more than just companionship, she wanted to be  _loved._ In that moment, Rey had no doubt she was.

She tried to be calm about it, shielding her thoughts from him was not the difficult thing, the problem would be if he felt those walls raising. Not so long ago they had agreed not to keep things from one another, be good or bad, and she didn’t want to break that trust they had.

Apparently, her tactic wasn’t working, for he stopped his ministrations, as if sensing that something was wrong. He turned her so they would be eye to eye.

She wondered how many people had seen Ben Solo’s eyes like that, so soft and full of tenderness. _So full of love._ His fingers caressed her cheek lightly.

‘’You are projecting,’’, he lets her know, giving her one of his rare smiles.

Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest. That smile wouldn’t last for long. 

She knew him, she was aware of his feelings for her and still, she feared.

‘’Did something happen?’’

Of course he'd notice, it wasn't common for her to be so silent.

She swallowed hard, ready to deliver the news.

‘’Ben, we need to talk’’


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey have a much needed talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to where we left it...

‘’Ben, we need to talk’’

.

He had heard that line before, when he was younger. It hadn’t been directed at him thought. It had been delivered by Leia Organa to Han Solo, with a hand on her hip and a thin line on her lips.

‘’That’s never a good sign, Kiddo’’ His father had grimaced, before following her to the kitchen in where, he guessed, a discussion had ensued.

So, when it comes out of Rey’s pretty lips he believes that his worry is justified.

What could possibly make her look like that?

It’s not even about feeling her emotions through the bond, he can _tell_ by the nervous expression on her face.

It could be something from the First Order, some attack that he had not orchestrated or ordered, but still take the responsibility for. Maybe one of her rebel friends had gotten hurt by his hand and he was not aware?

Or worse, a shiver went down his spine. His mother had, somehow, found out about their connection and had convinced Rey to finally cut all ties to him.

He didn’t knew what she was about to say.

But he surely did not expect what came out of her mouth at last.

‘’I’m pregnant’’ she whispered, as if she were afraid of being heard by someone other than him.

‘’Pregnant’’ he repeated, dumbly.

Rey was looking at him worriedly, probably even more nervous than him, waiting for reaction. For him to do _anything_. But he didn’t, he just stared back at her for some solid two minutes, trying to assimilate what she had just told him.

He felt a shift then, her fear of the situation was overwhelmed by her frustration towards him.

 ‘’Say something!’’ she begged.

Ben opened his mouth and then he closed it again.

‘’Are…Are you happy about it?’’ he wanted to smack himself as soon as the words left his mouth.

_What a brilliant thing to say Ben._

Rey stared at him them, as if she couldn’t believe it.

‘’I really haven’t thought about that’’, she confessed.

She had been so stressed over the situation and how to deal with it that she had not actually gave mind to what really meant to have a child. She thought about her parents then, the ones who had sold her for drinking money and how much she had waited for them, for the idea of a family. Had they ever loved her? Did they even love each other?

Her hand went to her flat belly. She would never know about her parents, not truly. But she could make sure that any child of hers knew. They would never be alone, cold in the nights wondering if they would die alone.

She wouldn’t allow it.

‘’I don’t know. I’m not mad about it, but... this isn’t a bad thing’’ she looked at him, ‘’what are we going to do?’’ Rey asked the question that had been plaguing her mind since she heard the med-droid’s diagnosis.

Ben’s gaze did not falter, but something changed in his eyes.

‘’Are you going to keep it?’’

‘’Yes’’ Of that, she had no doubt.

‘’Alright,’’ he nodded, ‘’alright, then…are you going to stay with the Resistance?’’

Rey frowned.

‘’Why would I leave them?’’ they had not touched the subject since those first connections after Crait, when he had been so obstinate about her joining him.

Ben’s eyes flared, his voice rising.

‘’Is not safe for you to stay there! Not in your condition!’’

She knew he was right to a certain point, but they were in war, nowhere was really safe. And the alternative he had in mind wasn’t any better, she thought.

‘’And where it would be safe for me, then? In _Imperator_ , with Hux as a company maybe?’’, he greet his teeth, ‘’we have talked about this, I’m not joining the First Order!’’

He fell silent then, and neither of them say anything for a while.

‘’And what if I did?’’ he asked, at last. ’’What if I left them to be with you?’’

Rey’s breath got stuck on her throat.

‘’You would join the Resistance?’’

He looked at her, sharply.

‘’Not if I want to keep my head over my shoulders, sweetheart’’ his gaze softened, and he grabbed his hand, giving a gentle squeeze. ‘’I am a war criminal, you _know_ the things I’ve done, the kind that would land me into a war council full of people who would eagerly vote in favor of my execution.’’

Rey’s voice raised in his defense.

‘’It wasn’t your fault, I saw what Snoke did to you. If we could explain them, show your mother-‘’he interrupted her ’’No, I know the place I had in those things. We both do.’’

He was right and she knew that. If he came to her there would be a trial waiting, if not a thousand blaster bolts on his way. The outcome wouldn’t be good. And if Rey spoke in his favor, while visibly pregnant with no father on sight, they would immediately deem her a traitor.

Wasn’t she one already?

Rey stared at their joined hands, his fingers caressing hers. That was treason. Fraternizing with the enemy, keeping a secret like their connection from the high command. Never mind sleeping with them and being pregnant with their child.

She realized that he wouldn’t be the only one in danger if he came to Resistance’s base. The two of them would be.

The _three_ of them.

‘’What should we do, then? You can’t come to the Resistance and I won’t join the Order’’, Rey licked her lips, ‘’I want our child to grow with a family, I don’t want them to ever doubt that they are loved and wanted.’’ Unlike they had. It went unsaid.

They were silent for a moment.

‘’We should run away’’ he declared.

‘’Wha-‘’

‘’No, listen, you are right. I can’t go, you can’t come. _Imperator_ it’s not safe, the Resistance is not safe either. But we could go somewhere else. A place far away from all this’’.

Rey couldn’t believe what he was saying. It was all she wanted once, for him to return to the light, she had been so sure he’d turn if she went to him that night in _Supremacy_.

‘’You’d do that?’’ she whispered. ‘’You would leave the Order to settle down in some deserted moon on the Outer Rim?’’

 She could feel his nervousness through the bond, even then, he feared her rejection. Her hands went to his cheeks, cupping his face to bring him closer. She laid a soft kiss on his lips and felt him shiver against her. His hands went to let down her hair.

He pressed their foreheads together.

‘’For you, and…for _them_ I would’’.

Rey’s heart filled with joy, warmth expanding in her chest. There were tears threatening to fall.

‘’Ben, I love-‘’ she was cut by someone knocking on her door.

The force pulsed around them, frantic, and Ben vanished before her eyes, leaving her alone.

‘’Rey? Are you coming for dinner? Some guy from the third division got a good deal for meat-flavored rations!’’ Finn’s voice came from outside. ‘’You are going to miss them if you don’t hurry!’’

She tried to compose herself as she fixed her hair. She opened the door.

‘’Let’s go’’

Finn smiled at her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Comments are welcome!


	3. Decision

Rey thought about what Ben offered during the meal, half hearing the rest of the conversations around the table. Poe had a foot on the bench, standing as he told the new recruits about his most bizarre encounters with the First Order. Rey thought that he was exaggerating.

The whole table was laughing to tears by the time he was over with his tale. He gave them a light bow and a charming smile. The ace pilot was beaming under the attention. Finn snorted by her side, used to him.

‘’Thank you, thank you, any doubts, question, you are welcome to ask.’’

One of the recruits, a young man with curly hair dared to ask: 

‘’Did you ever fought against Kylo Ren?’’

At that the hall went silent, everyone set their eyes on Poe and the conversations ceased. He have the boy a halfhearted smile.

‘’I wouldn’t call that a fight, it would imply that I actually landed a few blows…’’he shrugged. ‘’However, my friend here, the Last Jedi, did.’’

Now people moved their attention to Rey, who was trying her best to remain calm and was all too eager to run away from there. Poe went on with his relate.

‘’Not only she outsmarted him and everyone in _Starkiller_ by escaping, she slashed his face open and then blew up the damn place’’ Cheers and loud praises filled the hall. ‘’We can only wait for their next, and hopefully last, encounter.’’ More cheers followed, and Rey tried to smile at them.

Finn must have seen right through it, for he squeezed her hand gently, trying to comfort her for all the wrong reasons. He must have thought that she was scared of facing Kylo Ren again.

Rey had to stop herself from telling him about Ben many times as their relationship escalated. She had seen the way he was with Rose, how he tried to be discreet about it in fear of upsetting her. He thought that she would see his relationship as way of abandoning her. Rey had only watched them with a misplaced feeling of jealously. They could kiss in plain sight and no one would bat an eye at them, other than to congratulate them. She would never have that, and felt guilty for envying them.

Finn was her first and closest friend, she wanted him to know the truth. She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to vanish in the middle of the night with no explanation. Finn deserved better than that.

Rey returned the squeeze, giving him a weak smile.

‘’I’m right here, you know, for anything. You won’t have to face him alone, ever. Poe is pure bark, he is just trying to boost the morale.’’

And he was doing a fine job. Many things could be said about Poe Dameron, but the man was a natural leader. He had a charisma that made everyone follow him; the squadrons to the battle, the new recruits to the base. He was the General’s protégé, and it was known that the high command were grooming him to take the leadership one day. He was young, handsome and bold, the perfect poster-boy for the Resistance.

‘’He would never send you out there alone.’’

Rey had her doubts about it, but she did not voice them.

‘’I’m just so tired’’ It wasn’t a lie, the pregnancy was taking a tool on her body.

Finn nodded.

‘’I know it sometimes feel that this will go on forever, but it won’t, _we_ are going to end it. We can’t lose hope.’’ He smiled, then. ‘’Tell you what, when this is over, let’s go on a little vacation. Just you, me and…’’ he blushed, ’’Rose’’.

Rey’s heart constricted on her chest, and for the second time on that day, she felt the tears in her eyes. She hugged him tightly.

In another life, she would have told him about her child. They would have celebrated with Rose, the General and even Poe, Chewie would congratulate her. Her son or daughter would call him ‘Uncle Finn’ and spend time with him, the whole base would help to raise them.

 But it couldn’t be.

She had her answer. The next time the force connected them they would start planning their escape.

If she stayed there any longer, she wouldn’t be able to leave.

.

Maz Kanata’s comlink activated loudly. The old woman was sitting by the counter in her castle, hearing it by chance. She raised an eyebrow at it, not many people had access to that line. Against her better judgment, for curiosity’s sake, she picked it up.

‘’Who’s speaking?’’

‘’Maz? It’s been a while.’’ A deep, but strangely familiar voice answered. ‘’Ben Solo, I have a favor to ask’’.

 .

A plan was made. All it was left was the execution.


	4. Waiting

She allowed herself to feel the thrill that brought having a child of her own. She was having a family! Stars above, it may have not been the right time or in a conventional way, but she was happy. It was all she wanted as a kid and now she had it. She felt happy.

Even if the grief of leaving her friends was still raw.

She had to keep reminding herself that this wasn’t a decision easily made, it hadn’t been done in whim of hers. If she had been selfish she could have gone away from the Resistance long time ago, she could have left the island when Luke rejected her or even after Starkiller.

If others ever found out why she left and judged her for it then so be it. Let the history remember her as the one who ran with the enemy. Rey had no regrets.

She packed the last of her things before going to the hangar. The Jedi texts, the broken lightsaber, her staff and two changes of clothes. She didn’t have much, mostly because she didn’t feel she needed more. Rey was used to have just enough to live.

Her child wouldn’t. She would make sure to spoil them, to never know hunger, cold or loneliness.

She wouldn’t allow it.

As if agreeing, a twinge of pain stabbed her middle. Rey smiled, running a hand through her still flat abdomen. She felt the smallest flicker of light there and an immense joy invaded her.

She threw the backpack over her shoulder and left her room, passing in front of the other crew’s quarters in her way to the hangar. There were no people in sight, but Rey was cautious anyway.

As she opened the hatch of the Falcon, Rey thought of her first time getting on the ship, a lifetime ago. It was hard to believe that she was the same woman. She sighed as she got in.

Rey didn’t look back.

.

Maz was waiting for her in the landing platform of her castle. The petite woman would house her until Ben arrived to the planet, in exchange of…well, Rey wasn’t sure of the deal he had done with Maz, but whatever it was, and it probably was a big thing. You simply did not house a runaway Jedi for free, Rey thought.

The woman was also waiting for her with open arms and no judgment.

‘’The Force knows you are not the first woman to fall for a pair of pretty eyes, and if gets that stupid boy away from the Order it’s probably for the best.’’

Rey was grateful for her words, though didn’t voice it, she just nodded. For some reason, it seemed strange that Maz didn’t ask anything else. The old Pirate Queen was giving her space, she realized.

She was given in the castle, but she did not unpack her things. It was a very basic room, with only the necessary, and it was like a painful reminder of the room she had back at the base. She stayed there for four days, meditating or going through the Jedi texts-stars knew how many times she had done it-. She wouldn’t go out, just opening the door for Maz.

In day number five, convinced that she would go insane if she spent one more day in there alone, Rey went down and offered her help for anything she may need. She wasn’t used to sit and do nothing all day.

Maz accepted graciously, handing her a rag and pointing at the dirty glasses from the cantina’s kitchen. And thus, Rey was put to work. She was glad to have something else to do, other than sulking alone in bed.

The forcebond had been quiet for days when she started worrying. She would help serving the tables and arranging the rooms to distract herself from the fact that she had not had any news from Ben in two weeks.

If Maz had any contact with him, she didn’t say. Rey assumed that she would tell her if anything happened. She was still uneasy, but it’s not like she could force their connection to open.

By the ending of week three, Rey had a rather impressive bump in her middle. It was only when she started feeling sudden movements that she finally opened up to Maz.

‘’Do you know much about pregnancy?’’ she asked bluntly. She wasn’t one for subtleties.

Maz raised what probably was a hairless eyebrow.

‘’Took ya’ long enough, didn’t it? I was wondering if you’d finally tell me once you went into labor’’

Rey looked away.

‘’I won’t be here when I go into labor’’ she offered weakly.

Maz was not impressed.

‘’Well, if you had talked to me before, you’d know that I will be the one delivering the baby.’’ Rey’s eyes widened. ‘’Girl, that boy may be stupid, but he’s not _that_ stupid. You think he would have you running from bounty hunters when you’re about to burst?’’ She stayed silent at that. ‘’Didn’t think so either.’’

‘’Is that why I’m here?’’

The petite woman shook her head.

‘’No, but it’s definitely a plus. He knows that I have a bit of experience in the children matter.’’

It was Rey turn to raise an eyebrow.

‘’I’ve been alive for many years, and made plenty of mistakes. My kids weren’t one of them though.’’

Rey’s hands went to her swollen belly to caress it slightly, it was becoming an unconscious gesture.

‘’Do you know where he is?’’ She was way more worried than she was willing to admit.

Maz shook her head.

‘’I talked to him twice, when he asked me to help you both-first time I talked to him in almost twenty years, mind you-, and when I told him that you arrived safely. After that his end of the link went dead.’’

Rey swallowed thickly, and Maz gave her a look.

‘’Look, I wouldn’t worry much for him. Kiddo, can take care of himself. Getting out of the Order is not the same as sneaking away of a Resistance base, no offence.’’ She pointed at her belly. ‘’And he has two very good reasons to get away from them as fast as he can.’’

Rey smiled at that.

‘’Besides, I get the feeling that if anything went wrong, you would _know_.’’

‘’I would.’’

.

One day, when Rey was reaching her last trimester, Ben appeared.

It had started much like any other day. Rey was tending to the people at the cantina, her hair wrapped with a handkerchief-trying to blend in-, when a man entered the castle.  She felt a rush of emotion that was not hers, for the first time in months.

She turned her head at the door, where Ben was looking at her.


	5. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are reaching the end!

Ben was staring at her, his eyes on her middle with a disbelieving look on his face. As if the situation had only became real then  

His hair was longer, she noticed, as her gaze fell upon his form. He looked both better and worse than the last time she had seen him. He was thinner, dark circles were under his eyes and his stare was the one of a desperate man. Yet, there was something around him that felt lighter. Rey didn’t have much time to wonder, for her body moved on it’s on, crashing against him.

He gasped, but quickly recovered, embracing her as hard as possible with her growing belly in between. He kissed her then, and Rey realized that this was the first time she had truly seen him in almost four years. Her eyes filled with tears as his hands rummaged through her body.

She heard some chuckles from the people at the cantina, but most payed them no mind.

‘’I’m back’’, he said and Rey marveled at how _good_ it felt to hear his voice.

Her throat was closing, but she still managed to reply.

‘’Welcome home’’.

She wasted no time in dragging him out of the crowded place, not even bothering to tell Maz that he had arrived. The old woman would understand.

They went through the ancient stairs until they reached her room. Rey locked the door behind them, to make sure they wouldn’t be interrupted. He opened his mouth, then closed it. As if he weren’t sure of what to do. Too bad, Rey would have to do it for him.

She hugged him again, wishing to have him as close as possible, as if that were to erase the separation. He did not oppose, burying his nose in her hair, breathing deeply.

‘’I missed you,’’ he said, ‘’you have no idea of how _much_ I’ve missed you’’

Oh, but she knew.

She put on a brave face for Maz every morning, and whispered reassuring words to her child during the night. Yet none of that served to ease the emptiness that filled her as she laid unable to sleep, wondering with a worried mind on whether he was alright or not.

‘’I missed you too,’’ she let him know, still not letting him go. ‘’ _We_ have missed you.’’

His gaze fell down to her belly and he let go of her waist, to raise an unsure hand.

‘’Can I…?’’ He begun-and Rey quickly cut him. ‘’Of course’’.

She could feel him shaking as the hand came to rest over her body. He let out a shuddering breath, his face full of emotion. Rey could have sworn there were tears on his eyes. She wanted to remain like that forever.

 ‘’There’s so much light in her, can you feel it?’’

Rey’s eyes widened.

‘’ _Her_? You can tell is a girl?’’

He stared, then, almost shyly.

‘’I’ve had dreams of her.’’ He told her. ‘’She looks so much like you, Rey, and she is always-‘’ he struggled to get the right word to describe their daughter.

‘’Happy.’’

Warmth spread through her body. It was all that mattered at the end. She brought his face down to hers, smashing her lips on his. He sighed happily. Rey could feel his want, and found herself returning his desire. He wasn’t going to ask for it, she realized, he thought it would be uncomfortable for her in that state. She scoffed, pulling him to the bed.

As if that were to stop her.

Later, as they laid together tangled on the sheets, he related his scape of the Order, taking as many ships as he could with him. It would have been ideal to disappear quietly, which had been his intention from the start, but General Hux had found footage of their fight against the Praetorian Guard in the throne room.

‘’He had it for months, Rey.’’ He told her. ‘’He was just waiting for the right moment to use it. Had to make a run for it.’’ He shook his head, cursing. ‘’I was foolish, I should have known he would not believe what I told him forever.’’

Rey didn’t respond, caressing his hair lightly.

‘’He has a bounty on our heads now.’’

At that she shrugged.

‘’There was one on mine already, remember? And it’s not like the Resistance didn’t have one on you in the first place.’’ She tried to sound reassuring, but that seemed to worry him even more.

They stayed silent for a while. He had his head on her chest, a hand wondering through her middle carefully. Even with the imminent threat of the First Order above them, Rey refused to feel paranoid. Nothing would reach them on Maz’s Castle, and if it did, they would fight it together. Or run the other way.

Ben seemed to have fallen asleep, still laying half on top of her. There was a content energy flowing between them, fluttering with the happiness of a long awaited reencounter.

The galaxy could wait. For now, Rey enjoyed herself.

.

The next morning, they were forced to get out of their refuge in Rey’s room. Maz was waiting for them with a knowing smile and her hands on her hips. Staring at them as if they were a couple of naughty children.

Her gaze fell on Ben.

‘’Well, you haven’t gotten any prettier.’’ He groaned, still half-awake. ‘’Guess it was the Solo’s charm that bought her.’’

Rey smiled a bit.

‘’Thought, I’m not sure you have much of that either. It was the force that smiled upon you, boy.’’

Surprisingly, he nodded.

‘’It did. It took it’s time to show some kindness, but the wait was worth it.’’ He threw a look at the old woman, daring her to contradict him.

She simply, shrugged.

‘’Guess it did.’’

They all sat in the table, and Rey tried not to think about how bizarre the scene was. The ex-Supreme Leader, the Last Jedi and the Pirate Queen were having breakfast together in a castle. She chewed down on the salty bread, not bothering to think about how it was.

Maz broke the comfortable silence.

‘’Now, your Lady here has been helping me out with the cantina, because she couldn’t stand being alone in that room alone, you know? But I get the feeling that now that you’re here she’ll be much more _agreeing_ to stay there. If last night is any proof.’’

Ben chocked, and Rey let her hair down her face, in hopes of hiding a blush.

Maz snorted.

‘’That child in your belly wasn’t conceived by the force, so cut it, you two.’’

.

Rey did stay more in her room while, in the other hand, Ben rarely left it at all. His face was more known around the galaxy, so it was safer for him to stay there.

Bounty hunters would stay weeks in the castle, those days neither of them left at all.

The time went faster with him by her side. They’d spend whole days laying together on bed, whispering sweet things at each other and to her growing belly. Rey tried her best to fill in what he had lost these months.

The birth date was getting closer, and Rey found herself both exited and terrified of it by each passing day. Ben didn’t voice it, but she could feel he was worried about it too.

Maz did her best to soothe her, using her experience of many, many years to provide information about everything that was to come. At the same time, she would order some of the things they’d be needing once their daughter arrived. Everything would pass down the radar with her normal order of supplies for the cantina.

So, for once, things were good and calm.

Until they were not.

Their daughter decided to come in one rainy night. If it could be said like that, for she had started to warn about her appearance during the early morning of that same day. Hours of pain, insults and cursing would precede her arrival.  


	6. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Anni arrives!

The pain had woke her up.  A moment she was sleeping, curled on Ben’s body as comfortably as she could, and then she was two seconds away from screaming in pain. He had felt it through the bond, the force around her pulsing in warning.  

She tried waiting for the pain to end. Maz had told her to expect false alarms, but Rey had felt her fair share of pain and it didn’t feel like a false alarm. They had sat together, trying to take deep, calming breaths together. It hadn’t lasted much, and Ben was soon rushing to Maz’s room.

He didn’t left her side through the whole ordeal, not even for a moment. His lips were on a thin line and there was a coat of sweat over his brow. Rey wasn’t sure about who was gripping the other’s hand tighter. Maz remained the only calm person in the room.

He tried to put on a brave face for her, but Rey could feel his fear and concern rolling off him. After almost five hours of pain, their daughter arrived. And it wasn’t until Maz placed her in his arms that color finally returned to his face and Rey could breathe again.

He held her carefully, with a gentleness unlike him, as if she were the most precious thing. He also seemed terrified of her, so Rey extended her arms for him to hand her over. She was eager to meet her daughter, having waited more than enough. He laid her on her chest as Maz massaged her abdomen, pushing out…whatever she needed to.

Her daughter had ten fingers and ten toes, a tuff of black hair and her father’s ears. She also had a powerful pair of lungs and was the most beautiful thing Rey had ever seen. She had felt protective at the idea of a child, had grown fond of her swollen belly, but none of that could be compared to what she was feeling then. Just looking at her filled her heart with joy.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she laughed softly.

‘’Look at her, Ben. Look at what we did.’’

He didn’t answer, he was as mesmerized as she was by the baby, and instead he bent to kiss the top of her head.

Maz was smiling down at them, as she cleaned her hands.

‘’Do you two have a name for the little one?’’

They really hadn’t thought much about it, or at all, Rey realized. It wasn’t a priority for them. Maz must have seen that written on her face, because she snorted.

‘’Well, your boy has good bunch of family names to pick from.’’

Exhausted as she was, Rey huffed.  ‘’We are not naming her Anakin’’.

Ben let out a little laugh. ‘’I guess we are not’’. Then he really thought about it. Names like Breha, Padme, even Leia came to his mind. Great women and cunning politicians. Yet those names came with expectations behind. And Ben knew better than anyone what was like to carry on with someone’s legacy through a name. He didn’t want that for his daughter, she deserved to have a say on her fate. Jedi, Sith, smuggler… It would be up to her and no one else.

‘’If not Anakin, then… What about Anni?’’

Rey’s gaze fell on the baby at her chest, whining against her skin. ‘’What do you think?’’ she cooed, ‘’you look like an Anni to me’’.

‘’Anni Solo’’. Rey smiled ‘’I like it’’.

Maz looked fondly at them before leaving the room, they surely needed time alone with their daughter. Besides, she needed to attend her business, there was no time to deal with difficult Skywalkers (no matter how cute that little thing was).

The sun shined brightly outside as the castle became alive once more, loud engines started working, and the patrons left and arrived.

-

Rey had been very tired, starting to doze off as Anni nursed in her chest. Ben insisted that she should rest, but Rey didn’t want to, she wished to spend all the possible time with her daughter, even if her body protested loudly. He had say that they had her whole life to spend together and she had reluctantly agreed.

She was half-awake when she heard him whispering to Anni, as he cradled her to his chest.

‘’I have no idea of what I’m doing,’’ he confessed to the baby. ‘’I mean, your mother and I know about what _not_ to do as parents, but I’m not very sure of how this works.’’

‘’But-But I promise to do my best. I will always love you. You’ll never have any doubt about that. And…’’ his voice wavered. ‘’Whatever you may want to be, anything you want, I’ll stand right behind you.’’

Those words made a warm feeling bloom in Rey’s chest, before she truly fell asleep.

‘’Even if it is the galaxy.’’ He whispered softly against her head. Rey didn’t need to hear that, he thought, but his daughter did. He needed her to know that he would do anything to ensure her happiness; be it right or wrong.

Anni snuggled in his chest.

-

Rey slept during the rest of the day and the following night, only waking up every three hours to feed Anni as Maz taught her. While she rested, Ben fretted around them both. At first she had found it endearing, but if he kept on like that…

_Do you need more pillows?_

_I think she is still hungry._

_Are_ you _hungry?_

_You should sleep a bit more._

_You shouldn’t move that much! You are still hurt._

Maz had been the one to tell him to shut it, stealing the words from Rey’s mind.

‘’If you want to help with anything, go and start packing the things you need and take them to the Falcon.’’

He nodded, and thus started to move things from their room to the ship.

Rey was surprised, even if she knew that their little deal with Maz was going to end once she gave birth. But she also understood, Maz had her own things to worry about. She still was a vivid supporter of the Resistance, even if she served both them and the First Order equally.

It still was funny, to see such an imposing man like Ben being bossed around by a petite woman like Maz.

The days following the birth, Rey had started to walk around. Maz had warned her about bleedings, cramps and how she and Ben should refrain themselves from having another child for at least a year. She shouldn’t worry about that, her pregnancy had been an irresponsible mistake on their part-not that it made her love Anni any less-, so any more children were out of the picture for a while.

Eventually, they left the castle and Maz behind.

There were no tears in this separation, only the vague promise of a pair of outlaws to visit sometime. They all knew they’d eventually meet again, but there was no set date for it.

As she recovered, Ben went on helping with everything he could. His work on the Falcon showed, for the inside rooms of the ship looked cozier. Still not fit for a child to wonder around, but they’d have time to worry about that later. Ben refused to let her carry the heavier stuff, and to do anything that took minimal effort.

She secretly appreciated that, because she was pretty out of shape and her body could use the rest.

Anni never left their sight, they were even reluctant to leave her on her crib. He was paranoid about her sleeping alone, saying that it couldn’t be good, that the Falcon was really cold at night. Then Anni started to wake them with her cries, which Ben blamed on her feeling lonely at nights. Rey was pretty sure that she was just hungry. Ben put up with it for three nights before letting the girl sleep on his chest. Rey protested, fearing that she may fall to the floor. He promptly moved to the side of the bed that faced the wall. ‘’Problem solved.’’ He had said with a straight face, Rey threw him a pillow.

  And so, the time went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for Ben's line, I wanted to clarify that he is just the kind of father that would do anything for their child. I can't put the galaxy past him lol. Next chapter is a little epilogue, if you have enjoyed the ride, comment below!


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, it's truly over.

It’s a sunny day on Batuu, the air is fresh and the force thrums with life. They have been staying in a secluded area that people don’t tend to find. Sometimes they stay up late under the stars, or Rey goes for a swim in the river while Ben waits for her on the shore with Anni on his lap.

Anni takes her first steps barefoot in a forest. It’s not a great distance, but to them is the greatest feat. Rey has to keep herself from crying, Ben doesn’t bother to hide his excitement; he picks her up and twirls her on the air, as he sings praises. Anni laughs loudly, and everything about her shines with light. Rey looks at them with a smile on her face. Then Ben turns to look at her, his lips curling upwards. He holds their daughter with one arm as he embraces her with the other, with the enamored look that Rey _loves_ seeing in him.

She laughs loudly against his lips, a thousand words unsaid in a little gesture.

She wishes they could remain like that forever, barefoot and blissful in the forest.

They get spotted by a local fisher a month later, when Anni turns one. There is no chaos or turmoil, but Ben saw the shadow of recognition in the man’s eye and was not willing to take any risks. They slip away from the planet in the middle of the night and Rey tries her best to avoid the thought of her own escape from the Resistance.

-

With time, Anni leaves behind her baby-talk for actual words. If Rey would get a credit for every time her daughter says ‘’Daddy, Daddy, Daddy’’ she could already build an Empire of her own. It’s so amusing to see Ben, so terrifying and imposing, to fret around their little girl like a hen mother. What makes it even funnier, is how _big_ he is compared to her.

No one would have guessed that ‘Kylo Ren’ made a good father, a _great_ father.

Not that Rey fell far behind, she was as wary as him-if not more-about letting Anni out of her sight.

They still couldn’t manage the sleeping arrangements. It was nice to have a night or two to themselves, and they used that time for good. But Anni would eventually crawl to their bed. Ben didn’t have the heart to deny her and neither had Rey. Although, she suspected that Ben really enjoyed sleeping her, no matter how much their daughter drooled or twisted and turned during the night. Well, she wasn’t about to complain, she liked snuggling with them.

In a galaxy plagued by war, not many families had the luxury of remaining together. So Rey was going to appreciate every damn moment, regardless of her daughter and husband stealing all the sheets for themselves.

-

By the time Anni was four, they had finally settled on a way of living. Once they were done with travelling around the galaxy, they had found some deserted moon that served as a base during the summer and spring. During autumn and winter they’d hop on the Falcon and fly away somewhere else.

They spend more time than Rey would have liked on black markets. They had goods to trade and they needed some source of income, after all. But, it was also because their daughter loved Jogan-fruit. You could only get it on Coruscant or, of course, a black market. And obviously, being the type of parents they were, they would go get it for her.

It was impressive, to see the voracity of their daughter’s appetite. They’d sit one the Falcon floor watching her eat.

‘’She gets that from you.’’ Ben had said, dumfounded as he watched her bite her _third_ portion of Jogan fruit cake. Rey hadn’t denied it, though she had feigned offense, only to be tackled down by him with kisses.

But Anni Solo didn’t only inherit Rey’s appetite, no, she had her daddy’s stubbornness. She would _not_ sleep alone, she would _not_ eat her veggie-portions, and she would bit her lip and pout if Chu-Chu the Wookie plushie couldn’t take a bath with her. 

Ben would pointedly avoid her stare during these moments, as she raised an eyebrow with an amused gesture, indulging their daughter.

-

It had not been in their plans to stop by Maz’s castle. Ben had opposed, actually, but Rey had insisted. Stars knew how much the little woman had helped them when they first started their lives as fugitives.

Thinking of those days made her feel nostalgic, so she avoided it.

It amazed her, to think that Anni was just a few months away of being five. Had they really been travelling for that long? It seemed impossible.

Life had been kind to them since they left Maz’s castle. A rarity for the Skywalkers. Rey was grateful for every single moment of bliss with her family.

While they had avoided planets with known support for either the Resistance or the First Order, that didn’t keep them from visiting others. Rey recalled fondly the first time she had swam in a lagoon, as Ben held Anni close to the border. When they had visited his grandmother’s grave at Naboo, or when they had gone to Coruscant to explore the remains of the Jedi Temple.

Rey sighed tiredly, Anni was finally asleep, her cheek on her father’s chest. Said man was also sleeping, soundly. _Lucky bastard,_ she thought. Her second child didn’t seem to agree with her sleeping hours, keeping her awake through the night by kicking her bladder mercilessly, making her take a rush to the fresher in more than one occasion. Anni hadn’t been like that.

She caressed her swollen belly fondly, her baby’s lifeform pulsing through the force.

Not everything had been easy.

She still thinks about her friends and the Resistance, the people who might have become a family to her if things had gone differently.  But when she sees them like that, so peaceful and free of worry, she knows she has made the right decision. Her happiness may have been a selfish thing, but she does not regret it.

They were still a good few parsecs away from the planet they intended to land on, so Rey figured that she should let them sleep while they could. Maz was eager to meet with Anni Solo now that she could do a bit more than eating and crying. Not much more though.

So once they were done with Endor, they would go back to the Mid Rim to visit her.

Rey kept herself from laughing when she saw that Anni had drooled all over Ben’s chest. A little snort escaped her and Ben woke up. Years of living with nightmares had given him a light sleep.

‘’Are we close?’’, he yawned as he shifted lightly, careful not to wake up his daughter. His hand went to rub soothing circles over her middle.

‘’I think so, but we still have time’’, she answered. She wasn’t very eager to get out of bed, even if her back was killing her. Finding a comfortable position was becoming an impossible task these days.

She still wouldn’t change it for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are done! If you enjoyed the ride comment down, every review is appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a cliffhanger there right?


End file.
